Shoot the Breeze
by rasyalleva
Summary: "Oh, belum pernah lihat orang merokok sebelumnya, ya?" {#SariRoti #KoroBot}


_Assassination Classroom (c) Yusei Matsui_  
 _Aldnoah Zero (c) A-1 Pictures + TROYCA_  
 _saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini_

* * *

 _ **shoot the breeze**_

"AWAS!"

Tepat setelah Asseylum mendengar suara itu, belum sempat melakukan apa-apa—tentu saja, bagian sumsum tulang belakang yang seharusnya menyerap sinyal otomatis untuk melakukan gerak refleks tidak dapat bereaksi secepat itu barang apa pun juga—ia langsung bisa merasakan panas di suatu titik belakang kepalanya.

Rasanya seperti seseorang telah menekan ubun-ubunnya dengan jari telunjuk kuat-kuat dan mengalirkan energi lebih dari total yang dimiliki matahari di sana. Panas yang seperti terpanggang, yang terlalu cukup untuk melelehkan mentega di atas wajan.

Spontan ia memekik dan memegang bagian belakang kepalanya, lalu berbalik badan. Seorang pemuda sebayanya; sepertinya sih sebaya karena pemuda itu juga memakai seragam SMA, rambut merah menyala, berlari menghampiri buru-buru, wajahnya entah kenapa tidak menyiratkan rasa bersalah sedikit pun. "Aaaw. Pasti panas, ya?" ekspresi yang terpasang berikutnya justru meringis.

"Apa ini?" Asseylum lantas melihat telapak tangannya yang tadi menyentuh lokasi luka, barangkali bekas titik yang terbakar tercap di sana. Namun tidak ada apa-apa. "Apa tadi?"

"Rokok."

" _Rokok?_ "

"Yap, efektif membuat lupa akan dinginnya cuaca, setidaknya untukku," pemuda itu menunduk, langsung diikuti oleh Asseylum yang masih belum bisa berpikir jernih, menatap puntung rokok dengan ujung oranye karena nyala apinya belum benar-benar mati. Si pemuda langsung menginjak rokok itu dengan kakinya, kuat-kuat, dan ekspresi selanjutnya nyaris terkesan berlebihan. "Huf, mati juga akhirnya!" ia mengusap pelipisnya seolah-olah habis melakukan aksi heroik yang pantas diukir dalam sejarah.

Asseylum masih tergagap. "Kamu yang melakukannya?"

"Siapa lagi?" pertanyaan balik bernada santai sebagai balasan. "Begini-begini, aku bukan orang yang lempar batu sembunyi tangan tahu," jawaban itu lugas dan enteng sekali, diucapkan si pemuda sambil mengangkat bahu. "Sekarang sudah nggak terasa sakitnya, tapi pasti rambutmu ada bekas terbakarnya, lingkaran hitam kecil yang kelihatan jelas sekali meskipun dari jauh."

Telunjuk si pemuda berputar tepat di depan hidung Asseylum, seolah-olah mencoba membuat Asseylum mengerti seberapa akurat ukuran titik bekas rokok yang melayang ke belakang kepalanya dan membekas di sana.

"Omong-omong," si pemuda mengubah gerakan tangannya menjadi bentuk mengajak bersalaman. "Aku Karma. Kamu?"

Asseylum tak menjawab pertanyaan itu, kepalanya masih memerlukan waktu untuk menyerap situasi yang datang dengan cepat ini. "Kamu ... merokok?" memberanikan diri, ia bertanya takut-takut.

Pemuda di hadapannya justru mengerutkan kening sebagai reaksi pertama, namun begitu lewat satu-dua detik, ekspresinya berubah. Bukan hanya air muka, tapi bahkan sampai sorot matanya; Asseylum merasa bahwa pemuda ini mulai memandangnya sebagai seseorang yang berbeda. Ia baru menyadari hal itu dengan terlambat, ketika sebelah tangan si pemuda yang terangkat mulai bergerak turun.

"Oh?" si pemuda, Karma, memasang senyum—senyum yang juga berbeda dari sebelumnya yang _happy go lucky_ , kali ini tampak dipaksakan dan cenderung masam. "Kamu anak rumah dengan latar belakang baik-baik rupanya. Belum pernah lihat orang merokok sebelumnya?"

Apa?

Asseylum tak paham bagaimana pemuda ini bisa berbicara cukup banyak dalam waktu singkat, beradaptasi dengan perubahan-perubahan dengan cepat, seperti punya kemampuan sejak lahir untuk mendominasi segala macam percakapan—sementara di sini ia masih bingung dan keadaan membuatnya tertekan. Masih ada yang ingin ia ketahui, seperti _bagaimana_ _bisa_ puntung rokok itu mendarat ke belakang kepalanya, karena tak mungkin ada seseorang yang melempar sampah begitu saja sembarangan; apakah dia berniat mencelakai orang lain sebelumnya?

"Namamu siapa?"

Seharusnya, ia yang memarahi pemuda ini karena telah melakukan hal seenak jidat begini padanya, 'kan? Kenapa ia yang malah merasa seperti diintimidasi? "Asseylum," ia menjawab dengan lirih.

Karma menghela napas, menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Asseylum, oke, _maaf_ atas rokoknya yang mengenai belakang kepalamu tadi. Aku nggak sengaja," ia berkata dengan nada yang tak nyaman, terganggu, dan seperti sengaja diucapkan dengan tempo yang cepat-cepat, _seperti ingin segera mengakhiri konversasi ini_ …

"Aku …"

"Kau mau aku melakukan sesuatu mengenai hal itu?" Karma lantas melipat lengan. Ah, pemuda ini orang tuanya mana, sih? Asseylum ingin sekali membahas tabiatnya yang tak tahu sopan santun. "Seperti … ke salon? Atau mungkin kamu lebih suka kalau aku menyelesaikannya pakai uang?"

Rasa tersinggung Asseylum akhirnya tersulut juga. Kurang ajar benar, ia bukan tipe orang seperti itu, hei! "Aku ada salon langganan keluarga."

Karma mengangkat alis. Lalu menepuk jidatnya dengan gaya berlebihan. "Oh, tentu saja! Aku lupa. Salon langganan keluarga. Hahaha," tentu saja tawanya bukan sungguhan, "aku nggak berpikiran ke arah sana. Astaga, salon langganan keluarga. Benar juga. Hal itu seperti harus ada di kehidupan orang-orang kayak kamu, ya?"

Serius, maunya dia apa, sih? Sekarang mulai berlagak seperti pemimpin geng yang menindas anak kutu buku di sekolah dasar. Hah, Asseylum benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa semesta mempertemukannya dengan seseorang yang bisa merasakan benci pada pandangan pertama. "Entahlah, ya."

"Kalau begitu sudah tentu ini bukan masalah besar untukmu," Karma mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya jaket yang ia kenakan; sebungkus rokok, lalu mengambil puntung rokok baru, memsukkan bungkusnya kembali dalam saku, dan menyalakannya dengan pemantik api di saku sisi yang lain. "Dan kau pasti tahu, kalau sisi dunia yang seperti ini, atau orang-orang yang begini," ia mulai mengisap rokoknya dan berpaling sebentar untuk meniupkan asapnya sebelum menatap Asseylum lurus-lurus, "juga bukan urusanmu, 'kan?"

Sekejap, Asseylum teringat saat ia masih kecil dan ibunya mengajak ke kedai es krim di dekat jembatan, dan ketika dari jendela ia melihat sekelompok remaja tertawa-tawa dengan puntung rokok di tangan. Ibunya mengusap kepalanya dan berpesan, _janganlah tumbuh seperti itu, jauhilah yang seperti itu_ …

Dan sekarang ia melihat pemuda dengan memenuhi semua parameter yang ada, di depan mata.

Sekuat tenaga, Asseylum menepis tangan Karma, membuat puntung rokok di tangan jatuh ke tanah.

"Ap—"

"Rambutku nggak masalah," percayalah, Asseylum sendiri terkejut bahwa ada bagian dari dirinya yang punya keberanian melakukan hal seperti yang ia lakukan persis sekarang, "tapi aku mau mengajakmu makan es krim, dan kamu nggak bisa makan es krim dengan rokok di mulut, 'kan?"

Kedua kalinya, Karma mengerutkan kening. Tapi kali ini bukan kerutan tak percaya seperti yang sebelumnya, melainkan justru ekspresi sangsi dengan apa yang ia dengar. " _Es krim_?"

Ganti Asseylum yang memasang senyum. "Belum pernah makan es krim sebelumnya?"

"Heeei." Karma langsung mengangkat sebelah tangannya, dan Asseylum melihat aura rileks yang persis saat pemuda ini menghampirinya tadi, kembali berputar-putar. Ada percikan rasa penasaran di mata Karma dan Asseylum bisa membacanya. "Aku hanya tanya, kenapa es krim?"

Asseylum mengangkat bahu. "Terakhir kali ibuku mengajak pergi jalan-jalan, dan di situ nasihat terakhir yang diberikan langsung untukku."

Karma membuat jeda. Asseylum menatapnya. Oh, pemuda ini cukup pintar untuk tidak bertanya di mana ibunya sekarang dan coba menebak-nebak jawabannya sendiri. "Nasihat yang ada hubungannya sama orang merokok?"

Itu reaksi baru. Asseylum mengerutkan kening. Sekalipun Karma bukanlah orang pertama yang terdiam sejenak dan menyusun baik-baik apa kalimat yang diucapkan, pada akhirnya semua yang menjadi lawan bicaranya akan membahas seputar apa yang terjadi pada ibunya sekarang. Membuat ia harus mengingat apa yang tak ingin ia ingat; saat-saat di mana ibunya sudah telanjur berangkat kerja pagi-pagi sekali sebelum ia bangun tidur dan hanya mendapat kabar bagai angin lalu dari pesawat telepon.

Bila gadis ini sebelumnya melihat bagaimana berubahnya sorot mata Karma—saat ia mengungkit soal pemuda itu yang merokok; karena pastilah kebalikannya kalau untuk kasus Karma, pemuda itu tak pernah bertemu dengan seseorang yang benar-benar mempertanyakan, sampai berkali-kali, perihal dia yang merokok—sekarang dirinyalah yang melakukan hal senada.

"Mmm," Asseylum menggumam lama agar tak kentara mematung tiba-tiba. "Iya dan tidak. Juga ada tentang _sisi dunia yang seperti itu_ —yang kamu bilang."

"Oh. Boleh juga kalau bisa mendengarkan duniaku dari sudut pandang duniamu," Karma merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan bungkus rokok dan pemantik api, lalu tanpa menatap Asseylum untuk sekadar membaca raut wajah gadis itu, ia melemparnya ke ember terbuka; tempat sampah terdekat yang berada beberapa meter di samping mereka. Masuk.

Asseylum tak bergerak, kedua bola matanya melebar. "Eh?"

"Jangan salah sangka." Karma mengulum senyum. Sejenak Asseylum berpikir bahwa Karma akan membahas mengenai tindakannya barusan, tapi ternyata tidak. "Aku pernah makan es krim. Walaupun kali terakhir aku makan es krim saat wisata ke kebun binatang tingkat satu sekolah dasar, tapi aku tahu kedai es krim terenak di dunia."

Lama belum ada suara, sampai kemudian Asseylum menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ada kelegaan yang tak dapat ia pahami datang tiba-tiba, saat percakapan mereka mulai saling bersahut-sahutan tanpa beban. "Jangan salah sangka," ia menjiplak kalimat yang tadi barusan diucapkan Karma. "Aku juga tahu kedai es krim terenak di dunia."

Dibiarkannya percakapan mengalir seperti apa yang mereka berdua mau. Tak ada yang ingin Karma bahas lagi lebih lanjut mengenai nasihat seperti apa tepatnya dari ibunya sebelum meninggal, pun Asseylum juga tak mau mempertanyakan alasan dibalik aksi si pemuda membuang (melempar) sebungkus rokok dalam bak sampah.

Karma memutar bola mata, lalu mengangguk, seperti membenarkan. "Aku juga tahu kalau kedai yang kita maksud itu sama."

Senyum Asseylum melebar, gadis itu berbalik badan. Dibiarkannya jalan beberapa langkah lebih dulu, lagi-lagi ada bagian dari dirinya yang percaya bahwa pemuda itu akan ikut menyusul dan menyejajarkan langkah dengannya. Tiga langkah, empat langkah, lima, enam, tujuh, delapan, Asseylum mencapai titik di mana selangkah lagi belum ada tanda-tanda maka ia akan menengok, saat tiba-tiba dari belakang, seseorang menempelkan jaket di punggungnya.

"Eh?"

"Dipakai."

Asseylum menoleh, lalu terpaku, terlalu terkejut.

"Dipakai, oke?"

Kedua tangannya lambat-lambat masuk ke dalam masing-masing lengan jaket, dan bahkan setelah jaket merah yang menempel di tubuh Karma mulai ia kenakan, ia masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi. Tunggu dulu, tunggu dulu—oke, walaupun saat berbalik badan tadi angin menjelang malam menerpa wajahnya dan ia memang sedikit kedinginan—tapi kenapa Karma memakaikan jaket padanya?

Sebelum otak bagian kemasukakalan mulai membuat spekulasi, tanpa banyak bicara, Karma memakaikan tudung jaketnya. Hati-hati, dan dengan baik-baik pula—jauh berbeda dengan pemuda tak tahu sopan santun saat membicarakan salon atau yang sebelumnya itu—hingga tudung tersebut menutupi kedua daun telinganya.

"Nah," Karma tersenyum puas, seperti tukang bangunan memandang gedung yang baru selesai ia cat, "kalau begini, titik hitamnya jadi nggak kelihatan dari belakang."

Barulah Asseylum menemukan suaranya. "Untuk menutupi titik hitam tadi?"

"Tentu saja," kedua tangan Karma masuk saku celana, "memangnya aku apa, tokoh protagonis di komik-komik romansa klise yang secara ajaib bisa tahu kamu kedinginan atau enggak?"

Begitu mengucapkannya, Karma melanjutkan langkah lebih dulu dan justru meninggalkan Asseylum di belakang. Tapi malah di situ untungnya bagi si gadis; setidaknya posisi pemuda itu jadi berada di titik buta, dan tidak bisa melihat senyum yang terulas di wajahnya diam-diam.

—dan siapa sangka, rupanya itu berlaku juga untuk Karma.

 ** _tamat_**

* * *

 **a/n**

ini hutang yang belum terbayar bulan mei kemarin ;v; terima kasih sudah membaca! XD


End file.
